Is anything ever simple in life?
by MeiunTenshi
Summary: ON HOLD Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako form a band called ‘Naiteki Kenkon’ and with their Manager Mamoru they hope to one day make it big. But what happens when they all begin to have weird dreams about fighting Youma’s? Who is this little girl that c
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

Meiun Tenshi here with a new story but instead of my normal writings of InuYasha stories I decided to try a Sailor Moon story instead. Hopefully you guys like it and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, or the songs seen in this and future chapters!

**Summary:** Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako form a band called 'Naiteki Kenkon' and with their Manager Mamoru they hope to one day make it big. But what happens when they all begin to have weird dreams about fighting Youma's? Who is this little girl that claims to be Usagi and Mamoru's daughter? Stay tuned to find out!

**Chapter 1 of 'Is anything ever simple in life?'**

Usagi was sitting in the lounge when she heard footsteps and the front door open. She waited for a moment then heard the door close. Patiently she waited for whoever it was to appear in the walkway of the lounge area. She wondered who it was.

'_It can't be Makoto because she's in Italy on a cooking tour. It couldn't possibly be Rei; she's still on her dance tour and won't be back for another week. Ami is finishing her medical degree in America and won't be back for about a week and Minako is modeling in Paris, so who could possibly be here and walking through the door.'_

Usagi thought as she saw the obnoxious manager of her band 'Naiteki Kenkon' none other than Mamoru walk in.

"_Hey Usagi, what are you doing sitting in the lounge? Shouldn't you be practicing right about now?"_ Mamoru said sitting on the couch.

"_What do you think I need the extra practice or something?"_ Usagi asked getting angry. No one insulted her, not even Mamoru!

"_Well since you asked, yes I do think you need the practice cause 1. You have nothing better to do and 2. You're taking up space on the lounge so move your butt into gear and go practice!"_

"_Yes boss"_ Usagi sarcastically said, Mamoru glared playfully at her.

"_Fine I'll give you your lounge space on one condition."_ Usagi said.

"_Oh and what would that be?"_ Mamoru asked

"_Once I finish practicing you take me out to dinner." _

"_Deal, just make sure you dress for dinner appropriately"_

"_I can do that, jeez what did you think I would go to dinner in…a track suit?"_ Usagi questioned.

"_Some days Usa, I can never tell."_ Darien laughed.

Usagi playfully punched Mamoru on the arm and headed towards the recording studio in the 4 storey mansion.

**0o0o with Usagi o0o0**

As Usagi walked up the stairs and towards the studio she thought to herself.

'_Mamoru never said how long I had to practice for, I could practice for 10 minutes and then go and get ready for dinner.' 'But then again I probably should get some practice in before the girls get back that way I won't have Rei breathing fire down my neck.'_ As Usagi was making up her mind she reached the studio on the 4th floor of the mansion.

"_I guess I'll practice until 5:30 that way I can get ready in time for dinner and practice some songs."_

With her afternoon planned out she walked into the studio and began to strum on her guitar.

-Usagi singing-

_I'm a soldier, znachit ya_

_I otvyetchik i sud'ya_

_Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya_

_Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'_

_Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi_

_skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman_

_pokazhyet lik svyeta istina_

_Chorus_

_Save your tears_

_For the day_

_When our pain is far behind_

_On your feet_

_Come with me_

_We are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears_

_Take your place_

_Save them for the judgment day_

_Fast and free_

_Follow me_

_Time to make the sacrifice_

_We rise or fall _

_I'm a soldier, born to stand_

_In this waking hell I am_

_Witnessing more than I can compute_

_Pray myself we don't forget_

_Lies, betrayed and the oppressed_

_Please give me the strength to be the truth_

_People facing the fire together _

_If we don't, we'll lose all we have found x2_

_Za myechtoyu nakray propasti_

_Lish' tol'ko tak mozhno mir spasti_

_Ty nye plach',_

_Slyozy spryach',_

_Ved' nastanyet novyy den'_

_Tvoy ogon'_

_Sogryevat' _

_Budyet tysyachi syerdets_

_A syeychas podnimis'_

_Spryach' podal'shye bol' i strakh_

_Pobyedit tot, kto prav_

_Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh_

_Chorus_

As she finished playing she heard clapping, when she looked up she saw Mamoru and blushed slightly.

"_How long have you been standing there Mamoru?"_

"_About 2 minutes actually, you played that song well Usagi. Do you mind if I stay and watch you for a while? I'm bored."_ Mamoru asked.

"_Uh sure I don't mind."_

With that she continued to play some tracks that the group had been working on and just some familiar songs she had learnt before starting the band.

Usagi finally looked up at the clock in the studio and sure enough it was 5:30. Usagi then looked to Mamoru.

"_Sorry Mamoru as much as I love playing my guitar I've been practicing for over an hour so if you don't mind I'm going to get ready for dinner."_ Usagi excused herself and left the studio.

Once Usagi left and headed towards the stairs Mamoru picked up her guitar and began to strum the chords. He played around on the guitar for a while, none of the girls knew he could play the guitar let alone an instrument and he kept it that way.

After a few minutes he decided to get ready himself.

**0o0o with Usagi o0o0**

Usagi walked out of her bathroom with her hair up in a towel wearing a light pink strapless dress. She wasn't a big fan of dresses but because she was going out she would wear one. She styled her hair in two buns at the side of her head with small hair decorations in each bun; her bangs fell into place around her face and shaped it well. Then she added a little eye liner and mascara with pink lip gloss and she was ready.

Once she had collected her purse and phone she walked out of her room and towards the lounge/

**0o0o with Mamoru o0o0**

Mamoru walked into his walk in wardrobe and began looking at his options of outfits to wear to dinner. He had a wide variety of clothes to suit any occasion, the girls would commonly ask why he had so many outfits but he would shrug and say he liked a variety of different clothes to choose from.

He walked out with a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt; he changed and proceeded towards the lounge.

**0o0o in the lounge o0o0**

Usagi had made it down to the lounge first, which surprised her. Normally Mamoru was always ready first and would be waiting in the lounge for the girls to come down. She sat down on the couch just as Mamoru walked into the lounge area.

"Ready Usagi?" Mamoru questioned.

"Yeah, let's go."

With that they walked out to Mamoru's car and drove off to dinner.

For anyone…or everyone who is confused about what 'Naiteki Kenkon' it means 'Inner Universe' just thought I'd clear that one up. So what do you all think? I hope people liked it! Please Review! If it's possible I would like at least **10 Reviews** before I post the second chapter! Thanks a bunch 

Meiun Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples, well this is my second chapter of 'is anything ever simple in life?' so please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any songs used through out this story!

**Previously:**

Usagi had made it down to the lounge first, which surprised her. Normally Mamoru was always ready first and would be waiting in the lounge for the girls to come down. She sat down on the couch just as Mamoru walked into the lounge area.

"Ready Usagi?" Mamoru questioned.

"Yeah, let's go."

With that they walked out to Mamoru's car and drove off to dinner.

**Now:**

Once in the car they drove into the heart of Tokyo to the Yebisu Garden Place Restaurant.

When they arrived a valet took their car and Mamoru and Usagi were escorted to a table. The restaurant was beautifully decorated and soft music could be heard through the room. Usagi turned to Mamoru.

"So Mamo-chan, why did we come to such a formal Restaurant?"

"Well Usa-ko I decided that you deserved to have a nice time while the girls were away and when we make the deal earlier I thought this would be nice." Mamoru said with a smile.

That made Usagi blush; he never normally called her Usa-ko when the girls were there, not even when they were alone in the same room. The last time he called her that was when they were younger.

_**/Flashback/**_

_A 14 year old Usagi and a 16 year old Mamoru were sitting in the park on the swings "Usa-ko what did you want to tell me earlier?" Mamoru asked_

"_Oh Mamo-chan" Usagi began crying, Mamoru walked over to her and held her in his arms. "I am moving" Usagi chocked out. Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. "Usa-ko you can't leave, I need you here." Mamoru said with clouded eyes. "I don't want to leave Mamo-chan, but my dad has a new job and we have to move, I promise I'll come and visit you on holidays and you can even come and see me as well." Usagi said starting to feel happier._

_A week later Usagi's family were getting ready to leave, they all said their last good-byes but before they left Mamoru came to see Usagi. "Here" he said, "I want you to have this so you won't forget me" Mamoru said as he handed her the wrapped gift. "But Mamo-chan I don't have anything to give you" she said as she began to open the gift. When she looked down she saw a beautiful crystal rose with gold trimming. She looked at Mamoru and smiled; she stood on the tips of her toes and gave Mamoru a peck on the lips. Before he could say anything she was already in the car and starting to drive away. Mamoru blinked 'she gave me her first kiss and mine' he thought as a smile crept on his face._

_**/End Flashback/**_

After she had moved away she returned a few years later and still had the rose, she loved the rose a lot but also loved that she had shared her first kiss with Mamoru.****

"Usagi, Usagi, hey snap out of it Usagi"

"Huh, oh sorry Mamoru" Usagi said.

"Penny for your thoughts" Mamoru asked wondering what his blonde friend was thinking.

"Just remembering the time when I was 14 and you were 16 and I moved away, you gave me that beautiful rose as a going away present so I wouldn't forget you." Usagi sighed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day really well" Mamoru said causing Usagi and himself to start blushing.

Once they ordered they began to eat and talk about when they were younger. It was getting late so they headed home.

(**A/N:** I'm skipping the whole bit about actually ordering and eating…I just don't find it that interesting having to read about people reading so I didn't think you guys would mind if I skipped a bit)

**0o0o at home o0o0**

Once they were home they walked through the door and headed for the stairs.

"I had a lovely night Mamo-chan, thank-you for taking me out to dinner." Usagi said with a smile.

"Pleasure was all mine Usa-ko" Mamoru said as he brought her hand to his lips.

With that he began to ascend the stairs to his room. Usagi began blushing madly and smiled as she walked to her room. 'What a wonderful night' she thought as she crawled into bed.

**0o0o a few days later o0o0 **

It was Saturday and Usagi was excited, the girls were coming home today and she couldn't wait to find out about their trips and to see if they brought her back any presents.

She was sitting in the lounge as she heard the door open and Rei's voice.

"I'm home" she said as she walked into the lounge. Usagi go up and ran to hug Rei.

"Rei-chan your finally home how was your trip?" asked an excited Usagi.

"It was wonderful Usagi-chan, I had so much fun." Rei smiled, she always loved it when she came back from a tour.

Even though she was in the band she also loved to dance and toured around a lot with the dance company. She was always happy to come home because she knew that Usagi would always welcome her home with one of her wonderful smiles. That's what she loved about Usagi, she had accepted her as who she was, even though they had their tongue wars and sometimes fought they were really close.

"Oh and I have something for you" she said with a smile, "But first you have to close your eyes and hold out your hands" Rei said excitedly.

Usagi had to laugh Rei always did this sort of thing with her.

"Ok" Rei said "Now you can open your eyes" Usagi opened her eyes and there was a small rectangular box in her hands, she smiled as she opened up the box and inside was a silver necklace with a big heart sized pendant. On the pendant was the letter 'U' with a crescent moon surrounding, Usagi looked up at Rei and smiled.

"Rei-chan it's beautiful, thank-you so much" she said as she pulled Rei into a hug.

Just then Mamoru made his way down the stairs he had been working out in the gym and had a towel around his neck with a water bottle in his hand.

"Rei-chan you home how was the dance tour?" Mamoru asked

"Hi Mamoru, the tour was so much fun but now I'm lucky enough to take a break from dance and work more with the band" Rei said as she sat on the couch.

Just as she sat down three other voices could be heard approaching the front door.

"We're home" they all chorused.

"Hey guys, welcome home" Usagi smiled. She was happy to have all her friends back home, it got lonely sometimes with her friends being away for long periods of time.

For the rest of the day the girls one by one shared their stories about their trips and each of them had gotten Usagi a present on their trips as well as something for each other.

Mamoru then looked at the clock, it read 3:12 pm. Then he turned to look at his friends and a thought popped into his mind.

"Hey girls to celebrate your coming home and all would you like to go to this new club that is opening tonight?" he asked

The girls looked at each other and then at him. "Of course Mamoru" they all but screamed.

"I thought you'd say that, well it's about quarter past 3, how about we have an early dinner and then we can get ready and head out to the club.

The girls nodded their heads and began to run up the stairs and to their rooms with their luggage and laughed all the way.

Mamoru had to laugh… 'Some things never change' he thought as he walked into the kitchen.

He told the chef to cook a light dinner because they were planning to go out, the chef nodded and began to cook. Mamoru thanked him and walked up the stairs.

**0o0o with the girl's o0o0**

The girls were all laughing and having a good time while deciding what to wear. Usagi loved this part of getting ready, she had always wanted to be a fashion designer and had loved to mix and match things for her friends to wear. She would normally find them an appropriate outfit for the occasion then add accessories, shoes and help them choose a hair style to go with it.

Makato was first. Usagi had picked out a green roll neck cap sleeve knit top with a denim mini skirt. With this were two chunky bangles and crystal hoop earrings. A pair of knee high black material boots and her hair up in its usual pony tail topped off the ensemble.

Second was Ami. She wore a blue crossover ruche tie back top with denim skinny leg jeans; she also wore a Pearl chain necklace with her blue studded earrings. She wore a pair of slip on silver shoes and wore her hair out.

Next was Minako. She was wearing a yellow strapless dress that went to her thighs with a pair of black tights underneath with a gold locket and chain, she wore a pair of heals and her hair down.

Then there was Rei, she wore a black sundress with red spots all over it. With this she wore a corset elastic belt and an oval beaded necklace. She had on a pair of red heals and her hair was up in a messy bun.

Usagi had already changed into her chosen outfit and they headed downstairs to dinner.

When the girls walked into the dining room they saw plates on the table and went and sat down to eat, shortly after they began to eat Mamoru joined them.

Once dinner was done they kindly thanked the chef and got in the limo and headed to club 'Lust'.

Ok well that was the second chapter…wat do you guys thing? I think I went overboard a bit with the clothes but I couldn't help myself…oh well. Please leave a review cause I like reading them and seeing what people like about my stories. Any confusion just ask and I shall clear all up! Laters

MeiunTenshi


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, well thanks to all the people who reviewed! Love you all! Well here is my third chapter of 'Is anything ever simple in life' so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the Songs used in my story.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

**Previously:**

When the girls walked into the dining room they saw plates on the table and went and sat down to eat, shortly after they began to eat Mamoru joined them.

Once dinner was done they kindly thanked the chef and got in the limo and headed to club 'Lust'.

**Now:**

While in the limo the girls were chatting amongst themselves when the limo came to a stop. The girls all looked around and then turned to Mamoru who was getting out of the limo.

"Wonder where he's going?" Rei asked as she turned to Usagi who shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue, but we're not at the club so I don't know what he's doing" Usagi said as they noticed Mamoru walking back to the limo with someone walking behind him.

Once Mamoru was in the limo the mystery person was right behind him sitting across from him.

Usagi looked at him for a moment. He had blonde hair and green eyes then she let out a shriek and jumped on the person.

"Motoki" she screamed, the girls just looked at her and then jumped on him as well.

"It's nice to see you to girls, now can I breathe please?" Motoki said as she tried to catch his breath.

The rest of the way to club 'Lust' consisted of the girls and Motoki catching up. Talking about the past and about the 'Crown' arcade that Motoki owns and how the girls would meet there after school.

As they finished talking the limo stopped and they were now standing in front of club 'Lust'. Mamoru, Motoki and the girls walked up to the door and were met by Setsuna. Setsuna was one of the owners of the club and was a friend of the girls and Mamoru. Setsuna has green hair and red eyes; she was wearing a black corset top with a black pleated skirt. She wore a red and black star choker.

Usagi and the girls ran up to great Setsuna with Mamoru and Motoki following behind them.

"Setsuna, it's so good to see you." Usagi said as she hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you to Usagi, how have you and the girls been? Is Mamoru being nice and looking after you all?" Setsuna asked returning the hug.

"We have been fine Setsuna, and yes Mamoru has been nice and has looked after us well" Usagi said with a smile.

Setsuna then went around and hugged the other girls and Mamoru and was introduced to Motoki. Once they were done catching up they all walked into the club, the girls dancing and the guys walking to the bar.

The guys walked up to the bar and sat their talking waiting for a bar tender who could serve them. A girl about Setsuna's age walked up to them.

"What would you guys like to drink?" she asked as she looked up at them. Mamoru had to stifle a laugh.

"Michiru, long time no see. Are you one of the other part owners of the club with Setsuna?" he asked

"Mamoru" Michiru asked, "Wow long time no see, how have you been? How are the girls? Are they here with you tonight? Who's the guy with you?" Michiru asked but before Mamoru could answer another girl came up to Michiru and the guys.

"Michiru, you shouldn't ask so many questions of Mamoru. Give him time to answer a question before bombarding him with more." The other girl laughed. Michiru had always been talkative when it came to Usagi and the girls.

"Haruka, is that you?" Mamoru asked

"Yeah it's me, how have you and the girls been?" she asked with an excited Michiru behind her.

"Yeah we have all been well, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto have all been away for some time so we decided to celebrate their return by coming and checking out the club, though we didn't expect to run in to you two and Setsuna so that was a bit of a surprise." Mamoru said.

"Oh and Michiru to answer your question this is Motoki, he is a good friend of the girls, and my best friend." Mamoru said, introducing Motoki.

"Well it's nice to meet you Motoki, sorry you guys but I've gotta go and find the girls, I haven't seen them in ages so I'll see you both later." Michiru waved as she walked off into the sea of dancers.

Mamoru and Motoki stayed at the bar for a while before they decided to go and join the girls dancing. They got up and left the bar in search of their friends.

Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to introduce Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna in a separate chapter and than have some fun in the club in another chapter. So review and hopefully I'll have another chapter up again soon!

MT


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Meiun Tenshi here,

I know it's been ages since I've had heaps to do with school work and the yr 12 formal so yer. I know I'm just making excuses but I've gotta put all my stories on hold that way I can re-think all my stories, maybe take a few off and redo most of them….maybe even add a few more or some new poetry. But yer to all my reviewers and people who like my stories I won't start writing again until nearly December when summer holidays start and I have 2 months to fix all my shit.

Anyways once again I'm sorry but I wanna improve my stories so that they are better for my readers.

Peace out MT


End file.
